mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/28 розыгрышей спустя
Русская стенограмма = :звуки :Флаттершай: Простите, я потеряла счёт времени на пикнике. Я не хотела вести вас через чащу после заката. Но нам нечего бояться. Лес ночью такой же, как и днём. :дует, воет :Флаттершай: Только... темнее. :Гарри: зубами :Флаттершай: Так что поспешим обратно домой. :свист :Флаттершай: Не стоит беспокоиться. Нет причин... :свист :Радуга Дэш: вой :Флаттершай: Ааа! :удар :Флаттершай: Ааах! :Радуга Дэш: вой :грома :рычание :Флаттершай: вскрикивает :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Попалась! громче :Флаттершай: задыхается Это не смешно! Ты меня так напугала! Надеюсь, ты рада. :Гарри: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Тебя легко пугать. Ты же всего боишься. :Флаттершай: А вот и неправда. :Радуга Дэш: Бу. :Флаттершай: Аа! болтает :Гарри: рычит : :Радуга Дэш: Ну, как ты не могла оценить такое? :Флаттершай: Потому что я не считаю, что пугаться — это весело! :Пинки Пай: А я считаю! Твоё сердце бьётся, твои копыта дрожат, во рту пересыхает! Хотя эта часть не очень. Но остальное — круто! :Радуга Дэш: Видишь? Все пони любят розыгрыши! Это просто шутки! :Рарити: Слушай, Радуга Дэш, не думаю, что Флаттершай собрала бы нас всех поговорить, если бы считала, что это смешно. У каждой пони есть то, что нравится и что нет. :Эпплджек: Ты что, пугаешь Флаттершай от лени? :Радуга Дэш: фыркает От лени?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Розыгрыш не так уж хорош, если ты смеёшься одна. :Пинки Пай: А если он очень, очень, очень, очень смешной? :Радуга Дэш: А я умею смешить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, что умеешь. Но главное, чтобы твои представления о смешном совпадали с представлениями пони, которую ты... :Радуга Дэш: смех :звук пуканья :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Пинки Пай: смех :Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: смеются :Пинки Пай: Отлично, Радуга! Ха-ха! Признаю! Это очень смешно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то нет. :Эпплджек: Нет ничего проще, чем розыгрыш с такой подушкой. :Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: Что?! :Рарити: Серьёзно, Радуга Дэш, если ты не хочешь постараться ей устроить розыгрыш, который понравится всем пони, то лучше вообще не шути. :Радуга Дэш: Ладно! Если вы хотите старания, то вы их получите. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, она не поняла, о чём мы. :Рарити: Я знаю, что ты хочешь скорее начать продавать скаутское печенье, но мне надо ещё закончить твою форму. :хлопок :Крошка Бель: губы Хмм. Неплохо. :Рарити: Хе. читает "Ты сама напросилась". :Крошка Бель: Что это значит? :Рарити: Хмм. Думаю, это Дэш решила пошутить, а это означает одно: она устроила ловушку в твоей скаутской формой. :Крошка Бель: А как мы её спустим? :Рарити: Мы не будем спускать. Если Дэш думает, что я попадусь на розыгрыши, она ошибается. Я могу сшить ещё одну форму! :всплеск :Крошка Бель: Хмм. Торт швейная машинка даже лучше, чем торт-торт. :Рарити: Радуга Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Попалась! Ха-ха! Ну как я постаралась? :звякают :звенят :Эппл Блум: А что это, Эпплджек? Я думала, ты поможешь мне подготовиться к продаже печенья. :Эпплджек: Э, да, прости меня. Но Радуга Дэш устраивает серию розыгрышей, и надо быть осторожнее. :Эппл Блум: Ты что, думаешь, Дэш разыграет тебя, пока ты спишь? :Эпплджек: Не разыграет, если буду начеку. :щелчок :Эпплджек: Увидимся утром. :хрюкает :Эпплджек: А?! :кричит :Эпплджек: Аа! :плюх :звякает :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Ну, что скажешь, я ленивая? Попалась! смеётся :Эпплджек: ворчит Э! Радуга Дэш! :всплеск :хрюкает :польки :пшикает :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Попался! :продолжается :Спайк: огнём :стук :Спайк: огнём :стук :Спайк: огнём :стук :Спайк: огнём :стук :Спайк: огнём :стук :стук :шлёп :Радуга Дэш: Попался! :звяк! :Радуга Дэш: Попался! :смеются :Радуга Дэш: Попались! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Нам нужна помощь. :Пинки Пай: Хорошо! А в чём? :Рарити: То есть, ты будешь делать вид, что ничего не знаешь о розыгрышах Радуги Дэш? :Пинки Пай: О, знаю! Это просто ураган юмора! :Флаттершай: Она и тебя разыграла? :Пинки Пай: смеётся Да! Она и Зубастик! :Радуга Дэш: Бу! :Пинки Пай: Аа! смеётся :Пинки Пай: Классно подловили. :Эпплджек: Она должна прекратить. :Пинки Пай: Но её шутки смешные! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не для всех пони. Похоже, Дэш даже не пытается узнать, кому шутка понравилась, а кому нет. :Все, кроме Искорки: ворчат :Рарити: Э, поскольку у вас с Дэш общая любовь к розыгрышам, мы думали, ты сможешь уговорить её, э, как бы это сказать... перестать! :Пинки Пай: Эй, Радуга Дэш! Я хочу сказать тебе что-то очень важное! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, привет! Это я хочу сказать тебе что-то очень важное! :Пинки Пай: Правда? Оо! Ты первая! :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, ты слышала, как я всех разыгрываю? :Пинки Пай: Да! хихикает Это очень смешно! Эээ, то есть, об этом я и пришла поговорить с тобой. :Радуга Дэш: Вот. Съешь печенье. :Пинки Пай: Оо! Спасибо! чавкает :Радуга Дэш: Я подумала: зачем тратить время и разыгрывать каждого отдельности, если можно разыграть всех одновременно? :Пинки Пай: Мм, ого! Всех пони одновременно?! Это потрясающе! :записи царапает :Пинки Пай: То есть! Э, нет. :Радуга Дэш: Ты пока не знаешь, что будет! Пинки, это будет лучший розыгрыш в мире! Я заказала это шуточное печенье, чтобы цвета соответствовали моей гриве. :Пинки Пай: И? :Радуга Дэш: И я подменю его на печенье скаутов. Скуталу и её друзья продадут его — и у всех в Понивилле будут радужные рты от Радуги Дэш! Ха-ха! Это будет очень круто! :Пинки Пай: Э, даже не знаю. По-моему, это не очень смешно. :Радуга Дэш: А! Что?! :Пинки Пай: Может, пришло время ненадолго прекратить розыгрыши. Остальные пони в городе... :Радуга Дэш: Прекратить?! Ни за что! Этот розыгрыш состоится, Пинки! И это будет очень смешно! :Пинки Пай: чавкает :Радуга Дэш: Пинки, в чём дело? Мне нужна была твоя помощь, чтобы заменить всё скаутское печенье на шуточное. Но ты не пришла, и мне пришлось сделать это одной! Э, Пинки? :Пинки Пай: кашляет :Радуга Дэш: смешок Ого. Твоё лицо ещё в радуге. :Пинки Пай: Да, я как-то кашляет плохо себя чувствую. И только шуточное печенье меня радует. У тебя же есть ещё, правда?! :Радуга Дэш: Э, нет. Я же сказала: я использовала их для розыгрыша. :Пинки Пай: О. :Радуга Дэш: Скоро скауты-жеребята продадут его всем пони в городе. Те откроют коробки, начнут есть — и их зубы окрасятся в цвета радуги — тогда они поймут, что это я! Это будет круто! Пойдём: ты всё пропустишь! :Пинки Пай: Вообще-то... кашляет я даже не поднимусь с этой кровати... голосом Если ты не дашь мне печенья! :Радуга Дэш: Я, хотя, тебе стоит полежать и отдохнуть. :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Да. Ты права. Прости, что так вышло. Уверена, будет очень смешно. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично, кто готов продавать печенье? :Искатели знаков отличия: Я! :Эпплджек: Так, Радуга Дэш. Знаю, ты обещала Скуталу помочь, но никаких розыгрышей, а то испортишь малышам весь вечер. :Радуга Дэш: Слушай, я буду с вами весь вечер, и вы сможете следить за мной. :Эппл Блум: Пошли, Эпплджек! Пора начинать! :Скуталу: Да! У нас много работы! :Крошка Бель: Надо обойти все дома в Понивилле! :Радуга Дэш: Пошли! Вы же слышали! Каждый дом в Понивилле! смеётся :стуки :Гарри: рычит :Искатели знаков отличия: вскрикивают :стуки :скрипят :звенят :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :Эпплджек: Вы трое должны гордиться собой. Вы отлично поработали для первого раза. :Рарити: Ну просто с языка сняла, Эпплджек. Верно я говорю, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Сейчас начнётся. :Эпплджек: Э... что «сейчас начнётся»? :Радуга Дэш: А? О, э, ничего! вы заметили, как вдруг стало тихо? Ещё же не ночь, да? :Рарити: Конечно, тихо. Пони не могут говорить, когда едят это чудесное печенье. :Радуга Дэш: Ты думаешь? :Рарити: Конечно. Наверное, они просто в оцепенении от восторга. :Радуга Дэш: Э... Может, ты права. Я проверю. :Радуга Дэш: Да что же происходит...? Так. Печенья точно едят. Но... где же все? Они должны увидеть свои радужные рты... Они должны выбегать на улицы! А может, все рано легли спать... :Радуга Дэш: Пинки? :треск :Радуга Дэш: Весь город купил печенья, и теперь все пони заперлись в домах! Может, что-то не так с шуточным печеньем, а? :грохот :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Миссис Пирожок! Эх! Вы видели Пинки? Я подумала: может, это я'' виновата, что она заболела. :'Миссис Пирожок': хриплое дыхание :'Радуга Дэш': Э... Миссис Пирожок...? :'Миссис Пирожок': гудит ''Печенья...! Печенья! :Радуга Дэш: хнычет Э, вижу, вы заняты! Я вернусь! :стук :Радуга Дэш: Ээ! :Пинки Пай: гудит Печенья...! :Радуга Дэш: вопит :Миссис Пирожок: гудит Ещё... печенья...! :Паунд и Пампкин Пирожок: лепечут :Миссис Пирожок: гудит Печенья...! :Миссис Пирожок и Пинки Пай: гудят Печенья... пеечееееееееееееньяяяяяя... :Паунд и Пампкин Пирожок: лепечут :Миссис Пирожок и Пинки Пай: гудят Ееещёёёё печееееньяяяя... :открывается :Пинки Пай: гудит Ещё печенья... :Радуга Дэш: хнычет А! :Лира Хартстрингс и Твинклшайн: ноют :Радуга Дэш: задыхается :чавканье :Радуга Дэш: задыхается Искорка! задыхается Пойдём со мной в Сахарный дворец! Что-то не так с семьёй Пирожков! Ну, не совсем что-то. Возможно, это связано с шуточным печеньем... :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: гудит Пеечееееенья... :Спайк: стонет :Радуга Дэш: О нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: гудит Пеечееееенья... :Спайк: стонет :Радуга Дэш: хнычет Флаттершай... :Флаттершай: гудит Пеечееееенья... :Гарри: рычание :открывается, захлопывается :Радуга Дэш: задыхается :Бабуля Смит: стонет стонет Пеечееееееееееееньяяяяя... :треск :Бабуля Смит: стонет Печенья... :Эпплджек: Ты не против, если мы зайдём? :Рарити: Конечно, нет. Девочки заслужили небольшой праздник после работы. А у еня осталось много тортов и швейных машинок. Или, может быть, кто-то хочет печенья...? :Радуга Дэш: Не трогайте их! :Рарити: Ох! Ну зачем ты так делаешь? Печенья хватит на всех. :Радуга Дэш: Пошли! Нам надо бежать! :Эпплджек: Объясни, о чём это ты говоришь? :Радуга Дэш: Нет времени! Следуйте за мной! :Рарити: О, Радуга Дэш, если ты хочешь печенье, ты должна его купить, как все другие пони. :Радуга Дэш: Я его не хочу...! :стонут :Радуга Дэш: Но они хотят! :Рарити: Ах, что... Что происходит? :Радуга Дэш: Я объясню потом. Пошли! :Радуга Дэш: задыхается :Крошка Бель: Нам надо найти, где спрятаться! :Бабуля Смит: Печенье! Печенье! :Эпплджек: Сюда! :стонут :удар :Радуга Дэш: задыхается Мы оторвались? :Скуталу: задыхается Почему мы бежим от пони Понивилля? :Крошка Бель: А что с нашими друзьями? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Думаю, что-то в печенье. :Эпплджек: Э! Ерунда какая! Рецепт печенья не менялся годами! Там же нет нового ингредиента, который превращает всех в ищущих печенье зомби. :Радуга Дэш: Э, а может... и есть... :Рарити: О чём ты говоришь? :Эпплджек: Что ты сделала? :треск :Пони-зомби: гудят Пееечееееееееньяяяя... пееечееееееееньяяяя.... :гремит :Радуга Дэш: Прикройте окна! :Пони-зомби: Пеееч... :в дверь :Пони-зомби: гудят Пееечееееееееньяяяя..... пееечееееееееньяяяя... т. д. :Радуга Дэш: задыхается Ладно! Возможно, я поменяла всё скаутское печенье на шуточное, из-за которого у всех стали радужные рты, но оно превратило всех пони в безмозглых зомби! Спрячемся тут, пока не пройдёт воздействие, и если никто не будет есть печенье, всё будет хорошо. :Рарити: Это чудесно, дорогуша, за исключением одного... гудит Мы уже его съеееееееелииииииии... :Эпплджек: гудит Твой розыгрыш вышел боооокооооом... :Радуга Дэш: вопит :Искатели знаков отличия: гудят Пеееечеееееееееенья... :стук :Радуга Дэш: А! :треск :стонут :Радуга Дэш: Нет, нет! Уходите! Вы от них заболели! Вам их нельзя! :Пинки Пай: гудит Хотииииим... Хотим пеееечеееееееееенья...! :Радуга Дэш: Эх! Пожалуйста! Стойте! Я этого не хотела! Это безобидный розыгрыш! Должно было быть смешно! Но это совсем не смешно! :Пинки Пай: нормально Именно! :всплески :Радуга Дэш: Что? Стойте... что происходит? :Рарити: Как приятно пошутить над шутником. :Эпплджек: смешок Да. Каково это ощутить на собственной шкуре? :Радуга Дэш: Значит... вы... не больны? Никто из вас? :Пинки Пай: Конечно нет, глупышка! :Толпа: Попалась! :Радуга Дэш: Это... всё был... розыгрыш?! :Эпплджек: Да! Благодари Пинки Пай. Ты рассказала ей, что хочешь разыграть весь город,— она собрала всех пони и придумала, как отплатить тебе той же монетой. :Пинки Пай: Да ладно, было просто! Я всё быстро придумала. :Радуга Дэш: Э... :Скуталу: Ого! Видела бы ты своё лицо! :Эппл Блум: смеётся Это так смешно! :Радуга Дэш: фыркает Но, по-''моему'', не смешно! Вы меня разыграли! Я очень испугалась! Думала, что всех заразила! Вы не можете просто... :Сумеречная Искорка: ...разыгрывать всех, кого хочется? :Флаттершай: Не думая об их чувствах? :Рарити: И нравится ли им? :Эпплджек: И'' смешно ли им? :'Радуга Дэш': Да! хлопок Оо. Кажется, я поняла. :'Пинки Пай': Розыгрыш — это весело, когда смешно всем. Тебе надо было понять, что так бывает не всегда. :'Радуга Дэш': Вы правы. Простите меня, пони. Я совсем не думала о чувствах других. :'Флаттершай': Что ж, надеюсь, ты получила урок. :'Радуга Дэш': Конечно! Вы устроили отличный розыгрыш! Но постараюсь вас превзойти! :жужжат :'Радуга Дэш': Попались. :смеются :в стиле фильма ужасов во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = :noises :'Fluttershy': I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic. I didn't mean for us to get caught out here after dark. But there's really nothing to be afraid of. The forest at night is the same as the forest during the day. :gusts, howls :'Fluttershy': Only... darker. :'Harry': chattering :'Fluttershy': Still, maybe we should hurry back to the cottage. :whoosh :'Fluttershy': Nothing to worry about. No reason to... :whoosh :'Rainbow Dash': wailing :'Fluttershy': ''Ruuuun! :zip :Fluttershy: Aah! gasping :Rainbow Dash: wailing :thunderclap :roars :Fluttershy: screams :Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! harder :Fluttershy: hyperventilating That wasn't funny! You really scared me! I hope you're happy. :Harry: growls :Rainbow Dash: Nope. You're too easy. You're scared of every''thing. :'Fluttershy': That's not true. :'Rainbow Dash': Boo. :'Fluttershy': Aah! chattering :'Harry': grunts :song :'Rainbow Dash': I mean, how could you not appreciate ''that? :Fluttershy: Because I don't think being scared is very fun! :Pinkie Pie: I do! Your heart gets all racy, your hooves get all tingly, your mouth gets all dry-ie! Actually, I don't like that part. But the rest is great! :Rainbow Dash: See? Every''pony likes a good prank! They're just jokes! :'Rarity': Now, Rainbow Dash, I don't think Fluttershy would have called us all here to talk about this if she thought it was funny. Everypony has things they like and things they don't. :'Applejack': And scarin' Fluttershy is just lazy. :'Rainbow Dash': scoffs Lazy?! :'Twilight Sparkle': A prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing. :'Pinkie Pie': But what if it's really, really, really, really, ''really funny? :Rainbow Dash: And I can do funny. :Twilight Sparkle: I know you can. I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the pony you're pranking. :Rainbow Dash: giggle :Twilight Sparkle: That way— :fart noise :Rainbow Dash: laughs :Pinkie Pie: laugh :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Good one, Rainbow! Ha-ha! You have to admit! That was funny! :Twilight Sparkle: Not really. :Applejack: Yeah. A whoopee cushion is like a joke shortcut. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: What?! :Rarity: Honestly, Rainbow Dash, if you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everypony can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all. :Rainbow Dash: Fine! If you ponies want effort, then that's just what you'll get. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure she understood what we meant. :Rarity: I know you're excited about the Filly Guide Cookie Drive, but I still have to do a few finishing touches on your uniform. :beat :Sweetie Belle: smacking Hmm. Not bad. :Rarity: Huh. reading "You asked for it." :Sweetie Belle: What does it mean? :Rarity: Hmm. I assume this is Dash's idea of a prank, which can only mean she's rigged some kind of booby trap to your Filly Guide uniform up there. :Sweetie Belle: So how do we get it down? :Rarity: We don't. If Dash thinks I'm going to fall for whatever she's got in mind, she's got another thing coming. There's more uniforms where that one came from! :splat :Sweetie Belle: Hmm. The sewing machine cake is actually better than the cake cake. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort? :clang :jingle :Apple Bloom: What's all this, Applejack? I thought you were gonna help me get ready for the Filly Guide Cookie Drive. :Applejack: Uh, yeah, sorry about that. But Rainbow Dash has been on a prankin' tear, and you can never be too careful. :Apple Bloom: Do you really think Dash is gonna try and prank you in your sleep? :Applejack: Not if I have anythin' to say about it. :click :Applejack: See ya in the mornin', sugarcube. :oinks :Applejack: Huh?! :crows :Applejack: Whoa! :splut :clanks :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Still think I'm lazy? Gotcha! laughing :Applejack: grunts Ugh! Rainbow Dash! :splat :oinking :music :sprays :Rainbow Dash: laughs Gotcha! :continues :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :Spike: fire :thunk :thud :sloop :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :clang! :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :laughing :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! We need your help. :Pinkie Pie: Okay! For what? :Rarity: Are you honestly going to stand there and tell us you know nothing about all the pranking Rainbow Dash has been doing? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! She's been pranking up a storm! :Fluttershy: Did she get you, too? :Pinkie Pie: laughs Oh, yeah! She and Gummy both! :Rainbow Dash: Boo! :Pinkie Pie: Aaah! giggling :Pinkie Pie: They got me good. :Applejack: Well, she needs to stop. :Pinkie Pie: Stop? But pranks are so much fun! :Twilight Sparkle: Not for everypony. And it doesn't seem like Dash is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't. :All but Twilight: grumble :Rarity: Uh, since you and Dash share such an, uh, affinity for pranking, we thought you might be able to get her to, um, uh... quit it! :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash! I have something very important to tell you! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, hey! I actually have something totally important to tell you! :Pinkie Pie: You do? Ooh! You go first! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, you know how I've been pranking everypony? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! giggles It's been pretty funny! I-I-I mean, actually, that's what I have to talk to you about. :Rainbow Dash: Here. Have a cookie. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Thanks! chomps :Rainbow Dash: So, I got to thinking – why waste my time pranking everypony one at a time when I could prank everypony at once? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, wow! Everypony at once?! That sounds amazing! :needle scratches :Pinkie Pie: Gah, wait! I mean, it's not. :Rainbow Dash: You don't even know what it is yet! Pinkie, this is gonna be the best prank ever! I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would match my mane. :Pinkie Pie: And? :Rainbow Dash: And I'm gonna switch them with the Filly Guide cookies. When Scootaloo and her friends sell them, everypony in town's gonna get a rainbow mouth courtesy of Rainbow Dash! Ha-ha! It's gonna be so awesome! :Pinkie Pie: Uh, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny. :Rainbow Dash: gasps What?! :Pinkie Pie: Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while. The other ponies in town really— :Rainbow Dash: Stop?! No way! This prank is happening, Pinkie! And it's gonna be hilarious! :Pinkie Pie: chomps :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, what's the deal? I told you I needed your help switching out all the Filly Guide cookies for the joke cookies. But when you didn't show, I had to do it all by myself! Uh, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: coughs :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Wow. Your face is still pretty rainbowed. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I haven't really coughs been feeling well. And these joke cookies are the only thing that makes me feel better. You don't have any more, do you?! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, no. I just told you, I used them all for the prank. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: Pretty soon, the CMCs will start selling them to everypony in town. Ponies will open their boxes and start eating, then all of their teeth will turn rainbow-colored, and they'll know it was me! It's gonna be so awesome! C'mon, you don't wanna miss it! :Pinkie Pie: Actually... coughs I don't think I can even... stand... up... raspy Unless you've got more cookies! :Rainbow Dash: Aah! On second thought, maybe you better stay here and rest. :Pinkie Pie: sighs Yeah. You're right. Sorry to miss out. I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious. :Rainbow Dash: All right, who's ready to sell some cookies? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Me! :Applejack: Look here, Rainbow Dash. I know you promised Scootaloo you'd help out, but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night. :Rainbow Dash: Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep an eye on me. :Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack! Let's get started! :Scootaloo: Yeah! We've got a lot of ground to cover! :Sweetie Belle: We wanna hit every house in Ponyville! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! You heard her! Every house in Ponyville! laughs :knocking :Harry: loudly :Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream :knocking :creaking :clinking :Rainbow Dash: laughing :Applejack: I think you three should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round. :Rarity: You took the words right out of my mouth, Applejack. Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: hushed Any minute now. :Applejack: Uh... "any minute now" what? :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Oh, uh, nothing! Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right? :Rarity: Of course it's quiet. Ponies can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh. :Rainbow Dash: You think? :Rarity: Of course. They're probably all in a cookie coma right now. :Rainbow Dash: Huh... Maybe you're right. I'll go check. :Rainbow Dash: What is going on...? Okay. Definite cookie-eating happening. But... where is everypony? They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everypony went to bed early... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? :crunch :Rainbow Dash: The whole town got the cookies, and now everypony is shut up in their houses! You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies, do you? :clatter :clatter :Rainbow Dash: Mrs. Cake! Phew! Have you seen Pinkie? I was thinking I'' might have something to do with her not feeling great. :'Mrs. Cake': husky breathing :'Rainbow Dash': Uh... Mrs... Cake...? :'Mrs. Cake': droning ''Cookies...! Cookies! :Rainbow Dash: whimper Uh, I can see you're busy! I'll come back! :thud :Rainbow Dash: Uhh! :Pinkie Pie: droning Cookies...! :Rainbow Dash: screams :Mrs. Cake: droning More... cookies...! :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling :Mrs. Cake: droning Cookies...! :Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Cookies... cooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeees... :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: burbling :Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie: droning Moooooore cooooookies... :opens :Pinkie Pie: droning More cookies... :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine: moaning :Rainbow Dash: panting :munching :Rainbow Dash: pant Twilight! pant You gotta come with me to Sugarcube Corner! Something's going on with the Cakes! Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies... :beat :Twilight Sparkle: droning Cooooooookies... :Spike: groans :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no! :Twilight Sparkle: droning Coooooookies... :Spike: groans :Rainbow Dash: whimpers Fluttershy— :Fluttershy: droning Cooooooookies... :Harry: growl :opens, slams :Rainbow Dash: panting :Granny Smith: groans droning Cooooooookiiiiiiieeeeeeees... :crunch :Granny Smith: droning Cookies... :Applejack: You sure you don't mind us all comin' over? :Rarity: Oh, of course not. I think the girls have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. And I have plenty of sewing machine cake left over. Unless anypony wants a cookie...? :Rainbow Dash: Don't touch those! :Rarity: Oh! There is certainly no call for that! There's plenty for everypony. :Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta get outta here! :Applejack: What in tarnation are you goin' on about? :Rainbow Dash: There's no time! You have to follow me! :Rarity: Oh, Rainbow Dash, if you want all of those cookies, you will have to buy them, just like everypony else. :Rainbow Dash: I don't want the cookies—! :groaning :Rainbow Dash: But they do! :Rarity: Wh-wh-what... What's happening? :Rainbow Dash: I'll explain later. Come on! :Rainbow Dash: panting :Sweetie Belle: We need to find somewhere to hide! :Granny Smith: Cookie! Cookie! :Applejack: This way! :groaning :bucking :Rainbow Dash: pants Did we lose them? :Scootaloo: pants Why are we running from the ponies of Ponyville? :Sweetie Belle: What happened to all of our friends? :Rainbow Dash: sighs I think it's something in the cookies. :Applejack: Ugh! That's ridiculous! Filly Guide cookies haven't changed for years! It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turnin' the whole town into cookie-cravin' zombies. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, unless there... is... :Rarity: What are you saying? :Applejack: What did you do? :crunch :Zombie ponies: droning Coooooookiiiiiiiieeeee... coooooookiiiiiiieeee.... :rattling :Rainbow Dash: Cover the windows! :Zombie ponies: Coooook... :on door :Zombie ponies: droning Cooooooookieeeee..... cooookiiiiieeeeeeee... etc. :Rainbow Dash: pants Okay! So I may have switched all the Filly Guide cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make ponies' mouths rainbow but somehow turned everypony into mindless cookie-eating zombies instead! I figure we just hide out here until the effects wear off, and as long as nopony else eats the cookies, we'll be fine. :Rarity: That's lovely, darling, except for one thing... droning We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeemmmmm... :Applejack: droning Looks like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrreeeeed... :Rainbow Dash: screams :Cutie Mark Crusaders: droning Cooooooookiiiieeeees... :thud :Rainbow Dash: gasps :crunch :ponies groaning :Rainbow Dash: No, no! Stay away! They're making you sick! You don't want these! :Pinkie Pie: droning But we dooooooo... We want cookiiiiiiiieeeeeeees...! :Rainbow Dash: Nngh! Please! Stop! I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny! But this isn't funny at all! :Pinkie Pie: normal Exactly! :splats :Rainbow Dash: What? Wait... What's happening? :Rarity: Just delighting in pranking the prankster. :Applejack: chuckles Yeah. How does it feel to get some of your own medicine? :Rainbow Dash: So... you're... not sick? None of you are? :Pinkie Pie: Of course not, silly! :Crowd: Gotcha! :Rainbow Dash: This... was all... a prank?! :Applejack: Yep! And you can thank Pinkie Pie. After you told her about your plan to prank the whole town, she got everypony together and came up with a way to turn the tables on you. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, shucks, it was nothing! Just a little something I threw together. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... :Scootaloo: Wow! You should see your face! :Apple Bloom: laughs Talk about funny! :Rainbow Dash: scoffs Well, I'' don't think it's very funny! And ''I'm the one that got pranked! I was really scared! I thought I made everypony sick! You can't just go around— :Twilight Sparkle: —pranking whoever you feel like? :Fluttershy: Without thinking about how it might make them feel? :Rarity: Or if they'd even enjoy it? :Applejack: Or think it's funny? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! beat Ohhh. I see what you did there. :Pinkie Pie: Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time. I thought you just needed to see what it's like when they don't. :Rainbow Dash: I guess I did. I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel. :Fluttershy: Well, I hope you learned your lesson. :Rainbow Dash: Totally! You ponies pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it! :chirping :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha. :laughing :film style music over credits en:Transcripts/28 Pranks Later Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон